Loving You
by Maiokoe
Summary: He wouldn't say it to anyone(except her and his cat) but he loved that woman. Eventually he'd be able to say it in-front of others, but for now, she doesn't mind being the only one to hear those words. GaLe


A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

 _It's come to my attention that this ^^^ should actually be a disclaimer and not an Author's Note. It just occurred to me, like, three seconds ago. Author's notes go at the bottom. Ah well, this is how I do things, so, I'll stick with it~_

* * *

He loved the Shrimp.

He wouldn't say it _out loud_ but he'll admit it to his cat. And her, obviously. Sometimes. If he was in a good mood. Every once in a while.

So he's not good with telling her how he feels, sue him. But she is and she makes up for the both of them.

It was these quiet days in his house he liked the most. Yeah, the guild was… _great_ and all, but just here, at home, Lily out on errands and coming back in a few hours, he in the living room just hanging out or in the kitchen making lunch, and the little bluenette on the couch, either in her designated spot reading or curled up next to him, were the best.

And there were no tables and chairs flying around the room threatening to crush the unaware woman as she read, nearly sending him into cardiac arrest on multiple occasions. Within the same day.

Yeah, his house was best.

But their roles were reversed today. He was on the couch, book in hand, long legs stretched out and feet resting on the coffee table (she may just kill him) and she was… Not cooking, thank Mavis. Worst suggestion he had _ever_ had in his life, even worse than when Metalicana suggested he go out and play in the rain _during a thunderstorm_ when he was eight. That bastard, his hair stuck straight up for three days.

Getting off topic.

She was around, he could still smell her mixed among his scent ( _he loved that, her scent mixed so well with his)_ and settled back, turning a page.

Soft steps pattered from his bedroom and he perked at the noise, eyes not leaving the page. He really wasn't one for reading, but how could he pass up a medieval tale about _dragons_? And the _knights_ were the bad guys for once? Sign him up.

"Gajeel," her words ghosted across his neck, small fingers pressing gently against his neck. He hummed, leaning into her touch. She giggled, moving to smile down at him, barely taller than him even though he was slouched on the couch. "Whatcha readin'?"

"Book." She snorted, fingers tangling in his hair and threading through it. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent, hand plastered against the pages to mark his place.

"Very informative, thank you." He grunted in response. "I was thinking… we could cuddle? Lily'll be gone for another few hours…" As much as he liked the sound of that, the book was getting _really_ good… She pulled away and he almost growled at the lack of contact. She skipped back, grinning. "Look." He opened his eyes, taking in her form from over his shoulder

Still small, still amazingly petite. But in his shirt. The sleeves went almost to her elbows and the hem pulled slightly against her hips, stopping it halfway down her thighs.

Goddamn, he loved the look of this woman in his clothes. "Yer wearin' my shirt." She hummed in approval and his eyes went back to the book in his hands, resolving to finish the page before giving into her need to cuddle. He missed her smirk.

"Mm-hm. And _nothing else._ "

His eyes went wide, staring blankly at the wall in-front of him, mind blank. He registered her feet moving against the wood floors, soft steps the only sound in his house. And then they stopped.

"Gajeel?" He turned slowly, looking back at her with dark eyes. Her smile was mischievous as she tilted her head lightly, hands toying with the hem of his shirt.

He swallowed. Audibly.

She raised one hand, curling a finger to lure him in, not that he needed much convincing, but as it was, he couldn't seem to move. She grinned, eyes hooded as she turned and made her way down the hallway, hips swaying tantalizingly, telling him to follow.

Approximately point five seconds passed before he tossed the book over his shoulder and leaped over the couch, catching up to her in three strides and pulling her into his arms. Her squeal of laughter was music to him as he carried her into his room ( _soon to be_ _ **theirs**_ _if she would just say yes to that little box he hid away in a drawer)_ and kicking the door shut behind him.

When Lily returned hours later, five minutes into stepping into their house, there was a high pitched scream that caused him to leap towards the hallway. Sword drawn, he lunged into the room, narrowed red eyes dumbly taking in Gajeel currently sprawled flat on his back on the floor, Levy holding onto him and sobbing into his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Iron Dragon Slayer shot him a toothy grin and thumbs up.

* * *

Something short and cute! Hooray!


End file.
